Transformers: The Elements
by wolfdragonpup
Summary: The Element sisters are now involed in aliens, just because of Spirit. Join Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Spirit as they help the autobots, and find out about themselves. OC/Sunstreaker OC/Sideswipe, OC/Ironhide, OC/Jazz, and OC/Rachet, please review
1. OC's

ELEMENT NAME: Spirit  
NAME: Katniss Warrior  
AGE: 23  
SEX: Female  
HAIR: White  
EYES: Purple  
SKIN: white  
CLOTHES: grey blouse, grey jeans, and silver heels  
ANIMAL: Hawk, Wolf, Horse, and Dolphin

ELEMENT NAME: Wind  
NAME: Twister Grey  
AGE: 22  
SEX: Female  
HAIR: Grey  
EYES: Grey  
SKIN: tanish  
CLOTHES: white tank top, grey jeans, and silver boots  
ANIMAL: Hawk

ELEMENT NAME: Earth  
NAME: Poison Ivy  
AGE: 23  
SEX: Female  
HAIR: Red  
EYES: Green  
SKIN: Red  
CLOTHES: Red tank top, Green skirt, and Red heeled boots  
ANIMAL: Wolf or Horse

ELEMENT NAME: Fire  
NAME: Black Inferno  
AGE: 21  
SEX: Female  
HAIR: Orange with Blue tints  
EYES: Orange  
SKIN: tan  
CLOTHES: Red shirt, Red sweat pants, Red Heels  
ANIMAL: Dragon

ELEMENT NAME: Water  
NAME: Tidal Wave  
AGE: 24  
SEX: Female  
HAIR: Silver  
EYES: Aqua  
SKIN: tan  
CLOTHES: Blue tank top, Blue shorts (no shoes)  
ANIMAL: Dolphin


	2. Chapter 1

**wolfdragonpup: *singing* Ironhide is on vacation. Jazz had a sparkling **  
**Ironhide: KILL ME NOW!**  
**wolfdragonpup: Okay **  
**Ironhide: *stares at me* I'm running away now *runs away from me***  
**wolfdragonpup: I don't own transformers only the Element sisters. enjoy this chapy**

* * *

Chapter 1

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

Katniss jumped out of her old lumpy bed along with ten other girls. She crouched next to her bed and reached underneath for her knapsack that held all her belongings. She pulled out a worn white t-shirt and her white jeans. She slipped out of her pajamas and pulled on her clothes. Quickly throwing the knapsack back underneath her bed she straightened and began running her fingers through her white hair in a presentable manner. Her bright purple eyes glanced around the room to see that half of the girls were already gone. Frowning, she quickly grabbed her old converse shoes and shoved them on her feet and sprinted out the door. She could not be late again. Miss Williams would just love that. She scrambled down the rickety old stairs and ran into the cafeteria where the other children had lined up. She silently stepped into her spot in line and waited for Miss Williams to confirm that all the children were up. She glanced down the line just in time to see the last boy appear. A moment later and the click clack of heels could be heard on the hard floor. No child moved however to watch the person come into the cafeteria. There was no need. They all knew who it was. It was Miss Williams, the headmistress of the Rockwell Orphanage for Abandoned Children. She ruled the orphanage with an iron fist. The women always looked prim and proper with her blazer and skirt. Her greying hazel hair twisted into a painfully tight bun. She was quick to anger and even quicker to punish, especially if you were on her bad side. Which Katniss had been since she arrived two years ago. She walked down the line coolly, assuring that everyone was present without uttering one word. When she reached the end of the line she clacked her heels and spun around. She paused in front Katniss. The headmistress glared down with her dark beady eyes at the tall, girl who didn't dare make eye contact.

"Good to see you are here on time, Plant," Miss Williams Snarled as some kids laughed while other slowly moved away from Miss Williams.

"Of course Miss Williams why would I be late" Katniss said boldly.

Miss Williams quickly said. "Everyone chores!" everyone rushed to do their chores. "Except you, Plant. you will follow me. Come!"

My legs started moving on their own. I tensed as the building shuddered and then started ran towards my room. I got my medallion I rushed out the door of the orphanage

"SISTERS, FIRE, WATER, WIND, AND EARTH" I Yelled my medallion started glowing brighter and brighter than then my sisters appeared.

"Fire here Spirit, I will fight," Then she was off fighting and showing off to the humans

"Wind ici sista'," Wind glanced up "Hell no that's my sky your dans!" soon she was off fighting the airplane but it was more like her making it 'dance' ,that's how she would put it, in her twister

"Earth ready for duty," As Earth ran to help the medics.

My eyes landed on Water "aren't you going to help fight sis,"

Water looked at me "Do I have to, Oh frag it, Water here spirit ready to fight" She then raised her arms then tucked into a ball making water go everywhere as she did that she yelled "TIDAL WAVE!"

I jogged through the team looking for a tall building so I could hit them with my bow and arrows. Then I spotted the tallest building a little wrecked but it would do fine. As quickly climbed up the side of the building when I reached the top I whispered "Bow and quiver"

My bow appeared I took it and made it my job to only hit robots with red eyes.

* * *

**wolfdragonpup: Thanks for watching, this short chapy they will be longer when I'm not half asleep **  
**Ironhide: wait watching **  
**wolfdragonpup: Yup watching cuz I was watching it in my head, deer **  
**Ironhide: *cannons powering up* Repeat that **  
**wolfdragonpup: JJJJJAAAAZZZZZZZZZ **  
**Jazz: what, hide' don' hurt the lil' lady  
Ironhide: fine you win this time **  
**wolfdragonpup: thanks for saving my hide, no pun intended **  
**Ironhide and Jazz: what **  
**wolfdragonpup: good you don't know. PLEASE REVEIW or i will eat your soul...**


	3. Chapter 2

**wolfdragonpup: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !**  
**Ironhide: what is wrong with her**  
**wolfdragonpup: Ironhide! *hugs***  
**Jazz: *walks in* 'Hide I think lil' lady sugar high**  
**Ironhide: Why is it alway me *still getting huged by me***  
**wolfdragonpup: You're soooo cute hidey *kisses Ironhide***  
**Jazz: *chuckles* wolfdragonpup do not own us**  
**Ironhide: darn straight get off!**  
**wolfdragonpup: But, wait PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 2  
(Fire POV)

My gem was glowing "It's been awhile Spirit," I mumbled

"Miss Inferno please pay attention" Madame Dickens commanded a few kids snickered when she said that. she shot a glared at them then continue with the lesson.

I raised my hand slowly, " yes, Miss Inferno what would you like" she asked frustration starting to show.

"May I go to the nurse I don't feel good" I asked as sickly as I could. She nodded, I took that as a sign to get out of the classroom fast. I sprinted out the door and ran to a nearby ally.

"SISTERS,FIRE, WATER, WIND,AND EARTH" my gem yelled. I brought it up to my chest and I teleported. then I said "Fire here Spirit, I will fight," then I ran towards the fight. I heard people yelling a me to get away. "Wait till you see what I can do," I murmured

Fire ignited from my palm and spread around my body then it disappeared I decided now was a good time to say my favorite line. "Time to die in a fire," _**(good time to put on the song Burning Ring Of Fire)**_

"What!" one of the solders exclaim. Fire was coming out of my palms making me look deadly, guess what? I am. A tank was slowly coming towards us.

"you think I'm scared of you" I sneered as I made a fire wall between me and the humans. After I made sure they were,safe I made a fire twister and sent it to the tank. when my twister hit it, it roared literally it roared.

I knew fire would hurt it but I am a state the obvious person "that hurts you, YAH!" I exclaim "EARTH, hold that thing."

when Earth held on to the robot I used my lava blast avoiding the branches burning a hole right through it. ' I'm awesome and I know it' I thought ~Sisters look towards me but on the street :Spirit:~

My hand shot to my ear ~Wait your not down here having fun like us, traitor :Fire:~ I looked to where she told us to anyway.

My eyes searched the ground and saw a boy who looked about in his teen years 'weird that kid is' I thought snickering silently. ~Water give that kid some protection, Fire give that black bot help, Earth get any hurt human out of there, Wind stop play with the jet and give us air support :Spirit:~

~What 'bout yea :Wind:~ I jogged to the black bot's aid while listening to their conversation

~I'm going to help the leader :Spirit:~ 'That is totally going to go well, not' I thought while fighting and then I tuned them out.

"what's your name" the black bot asked me.

"Fire, yours" I asked back

"Ironhide"He answered I nodded, quickly I sent a fire shockwave which weakens me greatly

~SISTERS! WE WON :Spirit:~ I chuckle Ironhide looked at me like I was a zombie.

Wind lands while rubbing her ear then her gaze lands on Spirit "Jez can tu get any louder Spirit"

Spirit looks at us then smiles sheepishly. Water was back to being upset about fighting " Spirit c-c-can I go h-home now I don't w-want to fight anymore"

We all exchanged glanced then burst out laughing I quickly sobered then asked Water " where's the warrior Water you know the stubborn, hard ass!" I liked her when she was a hard ass.

her eyes slid into slits "Frag you too Fire!" She turned on heel and walked away

* * *

**wolfdragonpup:DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE *pretending to shoot a gun***  
**Ironhide: primus save us all**  
**Prowl: not logical *glich***  
**wolfdragonpup: Sides and Sunny are getting ready to be in my story. Rachet get Prowler out now!**  
**Jazz: Please reveiw or 'he might die!**  
**wolfdragonpup: no they'll die also go see my other story Avengers: Chaos AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**wolfdragon: Frag yah another chappy I dont own TF or gods I own the Elements sista's**

Chapter 3  
(Water POV)

"Frag you too fire" I spat turned on heel then ran. Fire Hated me more than anyone else. Hard ass, stubborn that what fucking fire was me I was royalty, she was too but I acted more like it. Fire was the perfect warrior meant to be a solder's child. Me I was a princess, a damsel in distress more than a warrior I never killed, bruise, yes, injured, yes, killed, never. Maybe I was the oldest and the wisest  
but I was not a war hardened solder like her.

"Why" I whisper sadly as I sat by the water's edge "why,why,why!" I sobbed then I burst into tears.

I cried.

I cried.

I cried.

I cried untill no tears came. I jumped into the water then transformed into a dolphin and swam to Atlantis where no one, would find me. Atlantis is deserted so now its just ruins. Atlantis was my kingdom yet only my room was still intact. My room walls are Aqua blue and the carpet is a dark blue (if you can't tell her favorite colour is blue). Everything looked like everything was in place but I didn't belong in the Element Sisters.

"Why are you so mean fire," I sniffled "WHY!" I sobbed loudly. Tears streamed down my face as I curled into a ball on my bed. After an hour of crying I fell into a deep slumber memories filled my dreams.

(dreams/memories)

"DADDY" Tidal screached as Sundial and Sunsnow corner her! Tears were streaming down her face as the twins exchanged smirks.

Sundial smirked "Sunsnow what should we do to miss waste of space?"

"Gosh I don't Know 'dial Killing her would be an option but it'd be to messy" Sunsnow snarled

"Tidal Wave, honey come here!" Poseidon voice echoed off the walls startling the twins. They exchanged glances then sprinted to their room. Tidal looked around quickly scared that the twins would come back. She breathed in deeply then sighed she slowly walked towards her father's voice.

Five years later

Poseidon had gathered all his family into the banquet hall to meet Hades's family. "Hades brother how are you." Poseidon asked Hades blinked then replied "good, I like you to meet my wife Persephone, and my children, Nemesis, Black, Dragonis, Magma, And Creus." Poseidon nodded "And my family, Sundial, Sunsnow, Weave, Tidal, and Crest."

In a few seconds everyone was deep in conversation. Tidal was watching everyone have fun "hi are you Tidal?" Tidal jumped in shock and turned around. Creus was standing there " yes, and your Creus" Tidal responded Creus smiled. Soon they where deep in conversation, they both learned that they had much in common. When Hades family where getting ready to leave, Creus came and gave Tidal a present"Your Pretty" he whispered giving her the box "don't open it till your alone."

"TIDAL! TIDAL!" a voice called 'Huh' I thought 'who woke me up' no one has called me that for thirteen years "LOVE!" After I heard love I knew it was Creus "CREUS" I called out.

'I was going crazy' "TIDAL IS THAT YOU, ITS ME CREUS" my eyes lit up I got up and ran out to find him. as soon as I went into the banquet hall ruins I saw Creus and he saw me we ran and we hugged then he disappear

Tears filled my eyes "don't leave me Creus."

"you never opened my sons present so why should you get him, wait hes married!" Hades laughter faded I started sobbing loudly.

"WATER! WATER! WATER!" I heard the sisters call but I couldn't answer I was too sad. "WATER, Water! Fire called and quieted when she saw me.

"Water what's wrong?" I looked up at her "your father and Creus"

Fire's eyes widened "you mean because he got married because when Atlantis sank we all thought you died." I nodded Fire's eyes softened "I'll put it this way Creus loved you more than Fresth. come on we got to go to the base, okay" I nodded sadly and followed.

* * *

**wolfdragon: do you see the love ones yet  
Ironhide: I'm with F *muffled because I put my hand over his mouth*  
Jazz: My girl's coo' an' we love each other  
wolfdragon: your purbably thinking your spelling your name wrong, its a fragging nicky AND PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
